Conventional storage containers for drawing markers are generally cardboard or plastic boxes with no organizational or other guidance structures inside, similar to crayon boxes. Marker pen boxes offer a user no assistance with placing the markers back into the storage box properly or neatly. Common household issues, especially with young children, include markers being left out open without a top or cap placed back onto the marker to prevent drying out.
Additionally, even with conventional cap and storage systems for drawing markers, the caps themselves are considered a choking hazard for small children who represent a predominant user group of markers. The choking hazard created by conventional marker cap systems create a dilemma for parents, guardians, daycare centers, schools, where children of various ages are mixed together, including children too young to appreciate the choking dangers of marker caps. A teacher or daycare worker who puts out ink markers for use by toddlers or young children must constantly and diligently observe the toddlers to prevent them from placing marker caps into their mouths, causing them to potentially choke and suffocate. A typical, insufficient, technique for handling the choking risk associated with marker pens is for parents, teachers, or caretakers to place marker pens in a box or bulk container without their caps attached. Of course, this technique is extremely inefficient and wastes markers because the markers quickly dry out and must be discarded. Furthermore, because the markers are not properly organized, many color markers are lost and must be replaced, resulting in unnecessary costs and frustration.
Clearly, an improved system and device is needed to better organize colored marker pens and also eliminate the cap choking hazard associated with use of marker pens by small children.